In The End
by jennxxzanessa
Summary: College is the time where everyone really discovers themselves. For Troy and Gabriella this was no different. The two young lovers made it through high school together, but how will college affect them and the love that they have for each other?


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own High School Musical. It is a property of Disney.**

"You promise to call me as soon as you settle into your dorm?" she kissed him, quickly yet needy. For the first time, they were both going to be in college. As much as it was okay when it was only her, she couldn't help but feel nervous and jealous at the thought of him being surrounded by a bunch of horny freshmen girls that were probably just waiting for him.

Troy kissed her back, smiling against her lips a little bit. "Gabi, why don't you just come with me, babe? I could use the help unpacking and I'm sure mom and dad won't mind." He said, looking down at the brunette, cupping her face to really look at her. The love that he had for that girl was so strong that it scared him sometimes.

"I don't want to get in the way. Today is about you getting used to college and meeting new people. As much as I want to, I know I shouldn't be there." The brunette admitted, looking into his cerulean poodles. As much as she wanted to be there to make sure that nothing happened and that everyone knew that he was her man, she didn't want to be that girl. She trusted Troy more than anything and she knew that it was the right thing to let him have that day.

"Classes don't start for another two days so tomorrow I can come over and you can show me around, okay?" she suggested with a smile, knowing that he'd like the idea.

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door and his mother's head poked in the room, watching the two teenagers with a knowing smile. "Troy, sweetie we have to go now. We have a thirty minute drive ahead of us and check in for you is at an hour."

"I know, mom. I was on my way." He said, earning an _Uh-huh_ from his mother, which he found to be the most amusing thing, and by the giggles that he heard from Gabriella, so did she.

"We're just saying Goodbye, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said with a smile, taking his hand, leading him out of her room and into the living room where the three adults waited.

"I'll call you later, babe." He said, turning to give her a brief kiss since their parents were watching then headed towards the door, but not before hugging and saying Goodbye to Maria, Gabriella's mom.

As she watched the Bolton's leave, the petite brunette saddened, feeling small tears form on her eyes. She knew that they'd talk again in a couple of hours, but something about seeing him go really broke her heart. She wanted to be at his side forever. But for now, she was going to have to get used to watching him leave.

Move-in Day was hectic. There were so many people everywhere and boxes. So many boxes. Troy had an idea of what it was going to be like, thanks to his older friends, but experiencing it was so much different. As he walked to his room, his parents following close behind him, he smiled when he saw that his roommates were all settled into the triple. "Hey, what is I wanted the top bunk!" he said with a smile so they knew he was joking.

"Hey man!" Max was the first to walk up to him and give him dabs, and was then followed by Aiden, who gave him a handshake. He already had an idea of what they looked like and were like thanks to Facebook.

Max Townsend is African American and an athlete –like Troy- only that he played Football and was majoring in Business Management. He was born and raised in Houston, and loves to party. Troy knew that they were going to get along greatly.

His second roommate is Aiden Nichols, a half white-half Latino boy from San Francisco. There wasn't much that he could tell about the boy other than he was a very smart guy, majoring in Graphic Design and didn't care much about sports.

"How's it going guys? Did you parents leave already?" he asked, looking around the room –which was half settled in.

"Nah, my mom had to go to the bathroom." Max said, and offered Troy's parents a smile.

"Oh right, Mom and Dad, these are Max and Aiden." He said to his parents. "Max and Aiden, this is my mom Lucille and my dad Jack." After they exchanged a quick hello, they all went back to unpacking and fixing things around in the room in a way that made sense to the boys. They had everything they needed, and A LOT of snacks and drinks.

About an hour and half, they all finished moving in and their parents were long gone, Troy picked up his phone to call Gabriella. He missed her so much already.

"Hey man, I'm going around the dorms getting to know everyone –you should come with." Said Max, peeking in from the door. Aiden was already nowhere to be seen. The chestnut haired boy looked at his phone and to his new roommate and smiled. "Alright, let's go." He got up from the bed, putting his phone back in his pocket and followed Max out to the hall.

By the time got back to his room, it was already 7 PM. Every time he was going to call Gabi something got in the way, whether it was students that he was meeting, the guys from the basketball team, or the RA meeting, something always happened. But finally he was in his room and he could call his girl.

At first he felt a little weird about calling his girlfriend in front of his new roommates because he didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable and although he did think about walking outside of the room, but there was so much going on outside and he really just wanted to be in his bed.

Lying on his bed on his stomach, he pulled out his phone and dialed Gabi's number. As it rang, his eyes moved to Max and Aiden, half smiling as he saw them busy playing what looked to be Soul Calibur. At least they were getting along.

_"About time"_ was the first thing that he heard from his girlfriend when she finally picked up the phone, clearly not happy.

"Hi babe." He said with a smile, hoping that his bright mood would lighten her up a bit. It didn't.

"_How was your day?"_

He frowned a little, sensing the attitude in her tone. "It was good. I met a ton of people, my room is all done and dinner was great. The only thing that would've made it a great night is you being here." He said, which earned him a look and snickers from his roommates.

"_I'm glad your day was great, but why didn't you call me earlier?"_

"I'm sorry, babe. Max and I went out to say hello to people and get to know the campus better. This school is so big! And everything is just great! You're gonna love it. Oh and I got invited to a party tomorrow night, you should come with me." He said hopeful.

"Troy, I don't think that's a good idea. I've heard stories from my roommates about those parties and I don't know, I just don't think it's for me."

"Come on, babe –please! We're freshmen; we're supposed to be having fun and enjoy this while we can. _Please_." He begged. While school dances were not his thing, Troy loved socializing and partying with people. He had attended a few college parties before at U of A and he had so much fun. Now that he was here with no parents, he wanted to make the best of it.

"_Fine. I'll go to the party with you."_

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!" he said with a big smile, and high-fived Max who was just as excited as he was that they were going to be partying the next night.

"_I try_."

"I'm not going to the party tomorrow." Aiden pointed out, earning a look from Troy and Max. This semester was definitely going to be an interesting one.

**-Jenn**


End file.
